


He'd Do Anything For Me

by lostin_space



Series: It Only Takes A Taste [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Friends With Benefits, Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Originally when it became apparent that Alex had no home to go for Christmas Eve, Michael had felt sad for him. He still was fuzzy on all the details of his family, all he knew was that he had dinner with his brothers every week. He remembered hearing Liz and Maria offer to have him stay with them and him saying he didn’t feel welcome. They should be with their family without him barging in. Yes, Michael had felt sad until he remembered he didn’t have anywhere to go either. That meant they could be pathetic together.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: It Only Takes A Taste [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529921
Comments: 25
Kudos: 115





	He'd Do Anything For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for this universe

The campus was empty. The apartment complex was empty. Everyone had gone home to their parents, even the noisy upstairs neighbors. Not a creature was stirring–all that shit. It was silent.

“Nuh-uh, open your mouth.”

Michael was too helpless to disobey, his eyelashes brushing Alex’s shirt that was currently being used as a blindfold while he opened his mouth. Alex spoonful of something sweet and alcoholic into his mouth, his thumb already scooping up the remnants from the corner of his lips.

“What is that?” Michael asked as he swallowed.

“Spiked eggnog,” Alex said, cold fingertips pressing idly into Michael’s bare chest as he adjusted his placement on his lap, “It’s one of the Christmas-y things I hadn’t tried until Maria made me at her Christmas party last year.”

“It’s good.”

“Mhm, open your mouth.”

Originally when it became apparent that Alex had no home to go for Christmas Eve, Michael had felt sad for him. He still was fuzzy on all the details of his family, all he knew was that he had dinner with his brothers every week. He remembered hearing Liz and Maria offer to have him stay with them and him saying he didn’t feel welcome. They should be with their family without him barging in. Yes, Michael had felt sad until he remembered he didn’t have anywhere to go either. That meant they could be pathetic together.

He’d invited Alex to stay with him over break and it had gone strictly friendly for the first couple days. They watched Brooklyn Nine-Nine for hours, bought a foot tall Christmas tree, made cookies that they burned, and slept in separate beds. It wasn’t until night three that it really set in that no one was there to catch them.

They could do whatever they wanted.

That led to now, Christmas Eve, where neither of them had worn anything outside of underwear for a week and had become best friends with the pizza delivery guy. They made out against the fridge and fucked on the floor and tried things they hadn’t before because they always had to be so, so quiet.

Michael was in heaven.

“Ew, oh my god, what was that?”

“Peppermint flavored bloody Mary.”

“Why would anyone want that?”

“They don’t, Maria’s mom makes it for Santa’s Roulette,” Alex chuckled. Michael’s face was still screwed up in disgust, trying to get rid of the horrific mix mint and tomato juice off his tongue. Alex seemed to find it hilarious.

“Stop laughing, that was horrible,” Michael said, but he made no move to push Alex off him or to take off the blindfold to see how many more Christmas themed drinks he was being fed.

“Yeah, it was hilarious,” Alex snickered. Alex laughed with his whole body, shaking helpless as he made fun of him. Michael couldn’t even be angry. “Alright, one more and then present time.”

“You got me a present?” Michael asked, smirking. He’d gotten Alex one, but they hadn’t discussed that. He’d planned to spring on him in the morning.

“Yeah, you’re my best friend, I’m not a dick,” Alex said, “Why, did you get me something?”

“Yeah, you’re my best friend, I’m not a dick,” Michael echoed. Alex laughed slightly once again before gently slapping his chest.

“Okay! One more!” Alex announced, “Open your mouth.”

Michael did as he was told and prepared for whatever gross concoction Alex had created, but instead, he felt hot breath and the feeling of Alex’s tongue on his. It tasted of Alex and chai and Michael decided it was his favorite of the night. He hummed happily when Alex pulled away.

“That was fantastic, what was it?” Michael asked. Alex snorted and climbed off him.

“Shut up.”

Michael took the shirt off his head and sat up, admiring Alex’s bare ass as he walked to his bag that was sitting beside the tiny tree. It was so distracting that it took him a moment to realize he should’ve been retrieving Alex’s gift as well.

They both met back at the couch, Alex with his large box and Michael was his decidedly smaller box. He suddenly felt nervous. What if Alex’s gift was better? He hadn’t thought about it before. Now it seemed like the worst thing in the world.

“Here,” Alex said, holding out the box with the most genuine grin Michael had ever seen on him. It was one that said he knew Michael was going to love it. It made Michael much more nervous.

“Here.”

They slowly opened the gifts at the same time, stealing glances at each other to not miss any reaction. Slowly but surely, Michael had fully unwrapped it and took off the lid to reveal a black cowboy hat.

“No way,” Michael laughed, immediately taking it out of the box and putting it on. It fit perfectly. “Dude, holy shit, how much did this cost?”

“Not as much as it looks, I flirted with the cashier and she gave me a discount,” Alex admitted, laughing with his half-opened present in his lap. His eyes were shining and Michael felt his heart slamming in his chest. He hoped Alex loved his present as much as he loved this. “I saw it and I thought of you, so I had to get it.”

“I love it, thank you,” Michael said, leaning forward to steal a kiss. Alex laughed, his hand going to the hat to make sure it didn’t knock off before they separated. They were still smiling. “Go on, open yours!”

Alex tore the wrapping paper off and opened the little box, going completely silent as he stared at it. On the inside was a guitar pick with his initials carved into it beside a pair of wooden, spirally plugs for his ears that Michael had seen him admiring when they’d gone to the Renaissance Festival the month prior. He’d gone back specifically to get them.

“I know it’s not much, but…” Michael trailed off, suddenly feeling unsure. Alex looked back up at him, biting down on his lip with his eyebrows furrowed.

“No one’s ever gotten me something like this,” Alex said. Michael didn’t really need him to clarify. He knew his family and friends more tolerated his musical prowess and his grunge clothing style. When they got him gifts, it was to add color or to give him something else to do. It wasn’t something that was him.

But Michael enjoyed him the way he was.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it, thank you so much,” Alex said honestly, leaning forward to wrap him in a hug. Michael welcomed it happily, squeezing him so tight that he laughed again.

Michael watched as he took out the silicon tunnels that were already in his ears and carefully replaced them with the new wooden plugs. They looked even better than Michael could’ve pictured.

“They look great,” he said honestly.

Soon Michael’s back was on the floor and the hat laid a few feet away and he was being kissed like it was the only way to breathe.

This was the best Christmas he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
